The Last Hero
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: The ancient story of High Wind, a dragonslayer, dragon-rider, and savior, has been forgotten over time, and the last few books have never been found. Read alongside Rod the Bladestar, and remember: If one is pure, there may yet be another hero, after all.


R/N: As this will be my first posted chapter since E-100 Alpha left me in charge, let's make this Author Note a short one. I'm using it to simply state there will be NO Notes in future chapters, and, of course, to let HIM do his job. Also, this chapter, being a 'prolouge', of sorts, will be short.  
  
Disclaimer: *groans* You don't have to say it so offensively. "The Last Hero", like everything else in Threads of Fate, and the characters of the actual game, belong to Squaresoft. Any characters you may notice from other games belong to Squaresoft, as well.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Grass Field of Carona was a small patch of land with an up-close view of the river that stretched throughout the surrounding countryside. No one really knew who owned it, and it had been inhabited by gangs, immigrants, runaways, and, most recently and less disagreeable, Rod the Blade Star, and his best friend Johnny Wolf.  
  
While Johnny Wolf was actually a small, indigo-furred dog, Rod was, as he himself put it, a swordsman, a weapon-smith, and a vagrant. The son of Pleskin, who in his life was the greatest swordsman the world had ever seen, Rod was forced, apon his father's death, to take a slightly different path. His goal in life was to be known as the greatest swordsman who made his own weapons.  
  
However, after looking at him, most passerby would consider him just a muscle-bound bum with the worst financial sense in the universe. Adding that to the fact that, like the moment this tale [sorta] begins, he was prone to sleeping every few minutes unless he was fighting, and many would consider him a hopeless case.  
  
A soft nudge against his exposed back brought him to the world of the waking, and he drowsily looked up. He frowned slightly at the sight of one of his most recent usual opponants stared down at him.  
  
" I told ya I'm taking a break from fighting earlier, Rue!" He said, half-yawning as he streched to his full height. The white-haired youth nodded, polite as always.  
  
"I know. Sorry. But I heard from Hobbs that you might like this." He offered, reaching into one of the many sacks attached to his outfit.  
  
Rod was fully awake as he saw the cover. Although it looked like any other book, albeit it's moderate width, the title "The Last Hero", emblazed in pure golden letters, was enough to turn the eyes of anyone who knew of it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" He whispered out, carefully taking the book into his hands. Rue blinked, slightly confused at his actions.  
  
"I found it in a cave under the forest. When I went to Hobbs at his shop, he told me you were asking for it a few days ago." He answered. "What is it?"  
  
Rod looked as if Rue had just asked if Johnny Wolf was edible. "This book is the GREATEST adventure novel of all time! It's legendary! You mean you've never heard of the dragonslayer known as High Wind?"  
  
Rue lookd down sheepishly." No. Well, I hope you like-"  
  
The white-haired boy had his own turn at staring, as he saw the four, deep red tablets in Rod's outstretched hand.  
  
"I got these four Strength Ups from Hobbs. It's the least I can do in return." The vagrant said, his trademark, heart-filled grin shining.  
  
"Th-thanks." The stunned youth said, taking the four, 30,000 Gold-worth items.  
  
"I'm gonna start reading this right now! Come back for a fight tommorrow, I'll finish my new weapon tonight." Rod informed. Rue nodded, and started back to town-  
  
"And you better have your heart ready!" Rod called as an afterthought.  
  
As soon as Rue left, keeping his hat down as a small breeze passed, Rod sat back down on his grassy seat, and opened the book. (Dad always told me that this is what inpired him to take up the sword. Maybe, just maybe, it can help me, too.)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ryumasa, the Ryuhaitou (Dragon Carrying a Sword), proudly presents...  
  
THE LAST HERO.  
  
(based on a semi-true story)  
  
*************************************************************** 


End file.
